Secert Storm's Aftermath
by Ceniana
Summary: What secert has Maxwell, Stuart and B.B. been keeping from Niles and C.C.? What has Niles and C.C. been keeping from everyone else?


Title: Secerts Storm's Aftermath

Author: Ceniana Aka CourtneyHawk

Email: M

Niles held his eyes tightly closed. He knew in an hour the alarm

clock was going to go off signaling the of a new day. He wanted to

return to his dream until…

"Nil…" A deep female voice mumbled softly and snuggled his bare chest.

Deep joy overflowed in his heart. "It wasn't a dream" He whispered

softly remembering the night before. It had started out in a battle

royal with both of them fighting in front of Mr. And Mrs. Sheffield.

His hand ran down her naked back and lightly touched her bare rear.

"Niles!" C.C. was awake now with a devilish smile. "That was some

wake up call bell boy!" She purred in his ear as her hands started to

roam his naked form. "Are you ready for another go?" She giggled

softly in his ear.

"C.C" Niles groaned as he felt her hands once again explore his body.

"I have to get up for work." His mind focused on the agreement he had

forced her to make earlier in the night after they had made love for

the second time.

"Let us keep this quiet." His hand stroked her cheek softly looking

into her eyes deeply.

"You don't think we will make it do you Hazel?" C.C. had a look of

worry and fear in her face.

"Well trollop with your reputation one can never know." Niles teased

her softly while kissing down her jaw line. "I have always loved your

neck" his kisses became more forceful.

"Nileeess… Can we get back on track here? You really want to lie to

Maxwell and Nanny Fine?" C.C. tried to stop the moan that came in a

whimper from the back of her throat. "Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"Or fun!" Niles couldn't help his desire he had waited twenty years

for C.C. to be in his bed now that he had her nothing was going to

stand in the way. Niles knew that Fran had a way of butting in. "I

like a good chase besides it will be our secret. " Niles felt

something pulling at his heart. It was his natural instinct to

protect this love. He shifted his so he hovered over her.

"Niles.." She moaned grabbing him pulling his chest towards hers.

"I should try and sneak back to my apartment." C.C. was saying this

but her body was pushing hard against his. "I do not have a change of

clothes handy."

"Ooo.. Caca I surely have a pair of boxers you can borrow!" He got up

quickly as a pillow was thrown across the room.

"I loathe you!" C.C. growl at Niles who was heading for the shower.

Niles quickly turned back around and picked up a giggling C.C.

"You need to have better manners Caca. You sure do have a dirty

mouth on you this morning." Niles grin looking down at her naked body.

"Niles!" C.C. held back a scream almost forgetting she was in

Maxell's home. Niles pulled her inside the running shower.

"Now now remember our promise would hate for anyone to wake up and

find you here." Niles teased putting her two feet down on the shower

floor while forcing her body up against the shower wall.

"Slime" She groaned as the shower rained hot water over both naked

forms. She could feel Niles's hands run down her legs spreading them

apart lightly.

"Chicken" He moaned and roughly forced himself inside her warmth. He

leaned down and took her whole nipple inside his mouth sucking it.

Niles knew he didn't have much time left before the work day but he

had to get his fill of C.C before facing the Sheffields downstairs.

C.C's legs locked around his waist forcing Niles to thrust even deeper

inside her. The water made the act of making love in the shower tricky

at best has Niles grabbed onto a towel bar to gain more force.

"Niles don't stop." She whispered softly her body was shaking madly

from his control and the force. She could feel the imprint of the

shower being made on her back.

He tried to hold back his release as long as he could but the madness

of it all was too much. "So sweet" He moaned softly. "How am I going

to keep my hands off you know?" He whispered softly in her ear making

her shiver with delight.

"I think this rules out me heading back to my place!" C.C. held him

tightly. "What am I going to do wearing the same set of clothes as I

wore last night?" She groaned softly thinking of the promise she made.

"I am sure you'll think of something witch. I bet you have a few

spells left to weave over the Sheffields'." Niles took the shampoo to

his hair and then ran his fingers down in hers. "Besides I know of a

few spells you wove on me last night." He growl playfully.

"You really don't want to make it to work today?" She giggled softly.

C.C. went inside Maxwell's as quickly as she could. C.C. couldn't

help but glow and grin from ear to ear. It was worth all the pain and

suffering coming back. C.C. barely heard Nanny Fine talking to her.

"Aren't those the same clothes you had on yesterday?" Nanny Fine

walked over offering her one of Maxwell's cookies

"Ermmm Yes.. " C.C. mumbled a few words. "When I find something I

love I always buy two and wear it the next day! Haven't you ever

noticed?" C.C.'s voice cracked abit under that lie.

"Nooooooooo!" Fran's nasal voice thundered in the room.

"Get used to it! It's going to start happening a lot!" C.C. hid the

giggle and joy in her voice. She told the Sheffields of Andrew

Webber's wish to rent the theater. from Maxwell. Then C.C. started to

tune out the rest of the conversation. Maxwell soon walked out yelling

"I want our pictures side by side in the paper so everyone can see I'm

the pretty one." Maxwell tilted his head back to show off his pretty

boy side to Fran and C.C. Fran quickly followed behind him.

As Fran and Maxwell walked out of his office C.C. found a chance to

walk outside where Niles was watering plants. Niles turned his eyes

towards her as she looked him up and down in a dream state. C.C. felt

drops of water on her shoulder.

"HEY!" C.C. jumped and ran back a bit.

"Awww it's only going to melt you Caca." Niles had the same glowing

with a smile that was breaking his face in half. He pulled her into

his arms and kissed her soundly along the neck.

"Niles it's going to be hard to keep this quiet if you are

always…..doing .. That.." C.C. giggled allowing her hands to roam up

and down his back.

"I can't help it C.C. you have a habit of putting me under your

spell" He blew his hot breath down his neck.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! The phone rang loudly.

C.C. sighed softly. "Work calls lover." C.C. opened the doors and

headed back inside the office.

"C.C. Babcock here that do you want?" C.C. was annoyed anything that

pulled her out of Niles's arms had better be good.

"Well hello Kitten!" Stuart Babcock's warm voice filled her ears.

"What a way to answer your cell!" Stuart laughed lightly

"Sorry Daddy I didn't expect…" C.C. felt Niles hands lightly pinch

her rear and she jumped up.

"Everything alright Kitten?" He heard her surprise cry.

"Yes just a rat came by." C.C. eyed Niles carefully as he kept on

dusting the office.

"Was wondering if you remembered that I was coming this next week?"

Stuart handled two plane tickets carefully.

"Yes, Yes I was wondering why you wanted Mother to come along?" C.C.

knew her parents had rarely spoken at least in any polite terms.

"It's just important kitten trust me. Invite Maxwell and Fran if you

want! " Stuart felt that this night was going to be trying enough on

C.C. She needed her friends by her side. "And Kitten invite Niles

please."

C.C. looked at Niles and he quickly turned around looking deeply into

her eyes trying to read her. "Yes daddy I'll send Niles to pick you up

Monday afternoon."

C.C. hung up the phone with a sigh. "I totally forgot about this."

She pulled her hair behind her ears. "Daddy is coming next week and

is having some kind of family get together. He invited Nanny Fine and

Maxwell for some odd reason. Now he's added your name to the invite

list." C.C. moved closer towards Niles.

"Maybe he just wanted to make sure I brought your dog leash along? "

He teased grabbing her and dragging her into his arms.

"Or the toilets are nice and cleaned." She teased back. "My god do

you think he knows?"

"My dear Caca how could he we only introduced ourselves to each other

toys last night!" He nibbled her neck again as the door flew open the

pair pushed themselves apart quickly.

"Servant!" C.C. snarled

"Witch!" Niles growled back

"Bell Boy!"

"Niles! C.C. stop it! C.C. have you called the blasted papers yet?"

Maxwell walked back to his desk.

"ermm No…" C.C. was about to walk out of the room as Fran walked in

the doorway.

"O! Miss Babcock, Stuart just called to make sure Maxwell and I are

coming to the party Monday." Fran's still had a playful look.

"Great…Just great" C.C. wouldn't even let Nanny Fine bug her today

what ever her father was planning it would not spoil her happiness.

C.C. walked out of the room and Fran turn towards Niles. "Stuart

wanted to make sure we took you along too Nyles as a guest." Fran eyed

him carefully.

"Are they getting out the Babcock family spell book that night?"

Niles grinned leaving the room.

"Oi" Those two have no idea?" Fran looked towards Maxwell.

"That we know? Of course not darling. I just wish I could get some

work out of them. You would think they had never engaged in this

behavior before." Maxwell growled.

"Let them have some fun Max anyway…What? ."

"Never mind darling" Maxwell's face soften looking at his pregnant wife.

Fran who was carrying a large envelope started to tell Max about her

grandmother's letters.

C.C. made a few phone calls but started to realize that this was

silly. Maxwell and her didn't even have a play line up yet. C.C. let

out a heavy sigh " never mind Gregory I will give you a call back when

I have something solid." C.C. heard the phone click once. "I will

talk to you later Gregory." C.C. Clicked over

"Cathy Claudia where have you been!" B.B.. voice as almost screaming

in her ear while C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Hello Mother, I take it you heard from Daddy?" C.C. couldn't help

but roll her eyes at her mother not even getting her names correctly.

"What is your father planning! He's invited D.D. and she's nothing

more than a misfit! He's forcing me to attend this social gathering!"

C.C. held back laughter. She knew her father held a lot of B.B.

accounts in trust since they divorced. "Mother we all have to grin

and bare it."

"He's up to something!"

He's not the only one. C.C. looked around trying to see if Niles was

coming up behind her. "Mother I have to go I have a lot of things to

get done today."

"Yes you do!" She hadn't seen him despite looking around the living

room. Niles held her from behind and nibbled softly on her ear.

"C.C. who is that?" B.B. growled.

"I have to go now mother my date is here." C.C. hung up the phone and

turned around to face Niles.

"Your date?" Niles gushed with pleasure. "How much do I have to pay

your pimp?"

"Watch it dust pan. Since Maxwell gave you the rest of the day off

lets sneak away to my place."

"O Babs I like the way you think" Niles headed towards the kitchen

and escape with C.C. The pair enjoyed the rest of the week in and out

of one another's arms. At times Niles would stay at C.C.'s place

other times C.C. managed to sneak upstairs and spend the night in

Niles's bed. For the first time C.C. felt like she was in a stable

relationship which made the up and coming party more worrisome. C.C.

at last had the courage to talk to Niles about it the day before her

father's arrival.

"I don't like it Niles." C.C. wrapped her legs around his body sighing softly.

"Your father has never given you reason to worry before?" He stroked

her cheek carefully.

"He's inviting Mother so it has to be big."

"I will be there. Don't worry C.C. nothing will happen to you."

Niles fought back a strong desire to spit out the words he been

meaning to say. Nothing will happen to you because I love you more

than anything C.C. Babcock always have. From the first moments I saw

you walk inside the door twenty years ago.

"We should sleep you have to get daddy early tomorrow from airport

tomorrow " C.C. felt his hands roaming over

"Yes we 'should' sleep. Niles teased as he grabbed her forcefully for

another round.

The morning came to quickly. He quickly set up the Sheffield's

breakfast and went to the airport to pick up. Niles pulled up in the

pick up zone.

""ey Mister." Niles looked into the girl's eyes.

She had to be at least seventeen. She had blonde hair with hazel

eyes. Her face reflected an inner fire that could burn the whole city

of New York down in a matter of moments. She wore an outfit that would

be considered gothic. Niles had seen Fran walk out the door during her

dating phase. He also noticed her long blonde hair had a blue streak.

"Yes Miss?" Niles had the feeling she reminded him of someone.

"Are ya 'ere for Babcock?"

"Good! I'm with him Jeeves." she pushed past him to open up the door

of the limo

"Pardon me miss?" Niles was shocked but he noticed Stuart Babcock

walking up with a few suitcases. Niles quickly let go of the girl and

helped Mister Babcock.

"I am sorry Niles. I didn't tell C.C. I was bringing a guest."

Stuart gave Niles a strong and firm handshake. He looked deeply into

Niles's eyes. It could be. I should contact Maxwell this afternoon.

"Ellen come here please!" He looked back inside the limo.

"Coming Babcock!" She hoped back outside with a bright smile her

mental jewelry gave out bell sounds when she hoped outside the limo

"Ellen meet Niles!" Stuart carefully eyed the pair and took the

baggage from Niles putting it inside the limo

"ahhh So yer name isn't Jeeves after all?" She smiled and Niles

noticed her tongue piercing and shivered.

"No Miss Ellen I am please to meet you." He took her hand and gave an

odd bow towards the girl. "Are you a friend of Mister Babcock?" Niles

now felt C.C.'s worries come back to haunted him.

"Well you see" She started and Stuart Babcock walked back around the Limo

"That's enough Niles." Stuart grinned. I am sure you can question the

girl later. While I get my hands on B.B. for this mess.

Niles tried to remain focus on the road ahead but he felt a storm

hovering over head. He noticed in the mirror Stuart Babcock was

showing Ellen a photo album and the girl was giggling. He couldn't

hear the whisper talk. He noticed the big grin on Stuart's face.

Surely the girl wasn't some lover? I know the Babcocks would die

before they would see him involved with some teenager. Just like they

would die before they see me …. He couldn't finish that thought. He

knew what most of the Babcock family thought about getting involved

with the help.

Niles walked inside C.C.'s door with a sigh.

"Where is daddy?" C.C. looked behind Niles her face now full of worry.

"You better sit down." Niles let out a deep sigh and lead her to the

living room.

Niles filled C.C. in on the odd meeting. "So they are at a hotel

now?" C.C. blinked trying to picture her father anywhere near a punk

rock teenager. "Niles you don't think?"

"I'm not sure witch but I know at this party we are both going to

find out." He let out a long sigh and took C.C. into his arms for a

soft and loving kiss

Maxwell had been expecting Stuart Babcock. Since the day he found

Sarah's letter it had sent his world upside down. He wasn't even

involved in the tale but to length someone would go to 'protect' a

daughter that had been clearly an adult at the time was beyond him.

"Stuart!" Maxwell rose up and took his hand firmly. Maxwell took his

hand firmly and smiled. "I trust the reason your having this party

tonight is that you found what you are looking for?"

"Yes Maxwell I can't believe it. Thanks to Sarah the trail wasn't

hard to follow. I don't know what we would have done without your

late wife." he smiled softly at him.

"Well yes. I still can't believe what I read." he sighed softly

taking a sip of his drink. The hotel bar was comfortable enough for

this pre-battle talk.

"Well I have enough to burry B.B. for good. I am worried how they

will take all this. I can't believe you haven't told Fran." He sighed

softly

" It wasn't easy let me tell you."

Stuart noticed Ellen walking outside towards the park avenged

shopping. "Ellen come here child!" He lead her over and smiled

Maxwell blinked looking at her.

"Maxwell Sheffield this is Ellen Storm." Stuart couldn't help but

feel proud the girl had dropped her punk rock for something less

risky.

"My god you look just like your parents." Maxwell let the comment slip out.

"Why thanks!" She grinned and turn towards Stuart. "Hey Babcock I'm

going to go get this dress. I know, I know something tasteful" She

grinned. "I'll make sure to have my dress armor plated as well"

"Yes Darling that would be helpful." He couldn't help but smile at

the teenager.

"Nice to meet you Mister Sheffield! I am sure I'll be seeing ya at

the party. It should be fun going after the dragon lady tonight"

Ellen ran off with Stuart's credit card in hand.

"She knows the whole story?" Maxwell turned towards Stuart.

"Yeah you don't send someone to face B.B. without arming them first."

Stuart sighed.

"Yeah what about C.C. and Niles? " Maxwell couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I know Maxwell you wanted to tell them about Sarah's letter. You

did the right thing coming to me first. We both know C.C. wasn't in

the best of health, and Niles had just had his heart attack. We had

to find hard proof of B.B.'s miss deeds.

"Well after tonight it will no longer be a secret will it?" Maxwell sighed

"No and hopefully both of them will forgive us for keeping them in

the dark for so long." Stuart sighed looking down at his drink and

taking the copy of Sarah's letter out of Maxwell's hand

"I'll see you tonight Stuart." Maxwell took Stuart's hand and walked

outside hailing a cab for the ride home.

Niles walked back inside the kitchen he of course was an hour late.

"O damm." He sigh looking at the time.

"It's okay Mista I called out for dinner tonight." Fran an ordered

the kids the basic Chinese take out. "Max didn't want you to cook

tonight."

"I guess I better go change." He noted Fran's outfit was loose

fitting for once. "Giving the twins a rest?"

"Oi they been bugging me now for two days. I think Maxwell did a few

back flips when I bought this gown" Fran was wearing a classy red and

white gown. It didn't highlight her normal curves for once but didn't

make her look too pregnant which was a hard thing to do. "Do you have

any idea what is going on tonight?"

"No"

Fran gave Niles a look of shock.

"I know for once I have no idea what is going on in this house. It

shocks me too. I do know that Mister Babcock is bringing some

teenager along."

"Realllly?" Fran blinked looking at him.

"Yes I better go get ready for the annual Babcock royal rumble." He

went quickly up the back stairs.

Maxwell walked quickly into the kitchen putting down his now empty

brief case. "Wow darling you look smashing!" Maxwell kissed his wife

soundly.

"Okay what's wrong?" Fran said in a quiet voice.

"Nothing darling!"

"You haven't yelled at me about the letters today. In fact you been

really quiet! Why?" Fran held him still while Max was looking for his

escape.

" I need to go get ready for this party."

"Yeah I know you do. It takes you all of ten minutes to get ready.

Now talk to me Huuuuuney" Fran let out her nasal whine.

Maxwell sighed softly. "Listen darling tonight is going to be hard on

the people we care about. It's important we get there early." Maxwell

gave her a deadly look

"What's going to happen?" Fran was worried.

"Everything…Something. I am going to get ready and we will leave."

Maxwell headed up the stairs.

"What about Niles?" She asked softly but Maxwell didn't hear her "Oi

this can't be good." She sighed going to answer the door that had to

be the children's dinner.

Maxwell had hired another limo driver for the eve allowing Niles the

total night off. Niles was treated to seeing the back of the limo for

once. He couldn't wait to hold C.C. in his arms again. Both C.C. and

Niles agreed to sneak away after the party and enjoy some star gazing.

Niles shifted in his tux.

"What's wrong with you!" Fran teased him.

"O I'm just trying to picture this party now all the witches and

warlocks under one roof. They are going to eat that girl alive." Niles

growled for some reason he was worried about Miss Ellen.

"I'm sure it will all work out fine" Maxwell said so softly like he

didn't believe it himself.

Niles had never seen Maxwell deal with this much guilt since he did

the 'thing' to Fran. "Anything wrong sir?" Niles leaned over and fixed

his tie in a fatherly jester.

"Nothing old boy." The limo suddenly stopped in front of the

restaurant. "We are here shall we go in?"

Normally this restaurant was packed but tonight Stuart Babcock had

paid a small fortune to have a private party. Niles looked the place

over. He took note of D.D. Babcock who was the new outcast of the

clan. C.C. seemed to still call her but supposedly B.B. had tried to

disinherit her because of her love affair with some rock singer. He

was on her arm and looked almost respectable.

"Good evening Niles" D.D nodded towards Niles with a small smile.

Seems like being disinherited agreed with D.D.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Babcock" He smiled softly and

took her date's hand.

"Hallo Mate! You can call me Eric" He winked at Niles and D.D. blushed.

If D.D. Babcock could love surely C.C. loved him! He looked over to

notice Noel had entered the room and D.D. went over to hug her brother

tightly. Stuart walked over and took his son's hand while everyone

noticed C.C.'s appearance.

C.C. was wearing a silver gown that showed off her tight curves along

with a matching jacket. Niles groaned softly wishing that they could

run back to her penthouse now rather than later. One by one C.C's

siblings hugged her tenderly and she managed a smile for her father.

"Where's this girl?" C.C. tried to hold back her growl.

"Now Kitten let's wait until your mother gets here to start tonight's

events shall we?" Stuart could feel his daughter's eyes on him. So

like her mother quick to anger but unlike her mother she had a soft

center. "Please kitten trust me on this?"

"Alright daddy." Damm he could always make me back down from my anger.

"This better be GOOD Stuart!" B.B. walked inside the restaurant

growling. She came in dressed in black while all the Babcock siblings

shivered.

"Now now B.B." Stuart smiled. " Think your investments are doing

wonderfully this month and if you would like to keep it that way

you'll take a seat." He waved towards the table

"What are they doing here!" B.B. pointed at Eric, Niles, Max and Fran.

"I invited them. Now be a good little hell cat B.B. and sit down."

Stuart's tone was demanding leaving no room to fight him this time.

Niles and C.C. manage to sit together. C.C. ran her hand down his

leg and he shivered. "witch" He whispered softly in her ear trying to

look disinterested in her but couldn't help his eyes.

B.B. was making note of Niles and C.C. and looked back towards

Stuart. "Well what is it? You damm well ruined my planed evening by

holding this event" B.B. didn't want to see this. She had one

daughter dating some rock star and now C.C. looked like she was

lusting after the butler…..again.

"Now that we are all here I would like to read something to you."

Stuart stood up and put on his glasses.

"What is it dad?" Noel was not interested he had never seen his

father look more serious.

"A letter written by Sarah Sheffield to her husband Maxwell." Stuart

tried to force cold words in his voice that showed no anger while Fran

held Maxwell's hand tight. "This letter was written some eight years

ago. I thank god Sarah had the foresight to read it or we would never

know……SIT DOWN B.B." Stuart's eyes lit up in a fit of anger while C.C.

became fearful for some unknown reason and took Niles's hand under the

table.

"I will not stand for this Stuart!" She tried to gather her things to leave.

"You sit there and keep your mouth shut!" Stuart quietly roared

"Oi this isn't going well" Fran mumbled to Max

"Shhh darling" Max sighed softly

B.B. took her seat slowly only after the threat of seeing herself in

a poor house would drive her back to that table.

"Now ..as we all know C.C. and Sarah had been old friends, and I

think she was one of the few people my C.C. opened up to." Stuart turn

back to the letter. " I think I'll let Sarah explain why we are all

here." He cleared his voice while everyone prepared.

My Darling Maxwell,

I still can't believe it! C.C.'s a mother and Niles is a father! I

know what you are thinking my darling but I have to be upfront. I was

contacted today by Michael Storm who was looking for information

regarding B.B. Babcock. I questioned Mister Storm about why he wanted

to get a hold of Mrs. Babcock and he was really vague at first. Love I

went to meet the man. I know I have always been protective of C.C.

,but the man had a desperate weak tone. Max I had a lunch meeting with

him and faced two desperate parents, Maxwell it was awful. B.B. had

been blackmailing them with taking their daughter away. I was

shocked! How could B.B. take a child away from it's parents? I begged

them to tell me. Samantha Storm was at first worried that I would go

running to B.B. but I vowed on the love of our children I would never

speak of this as long as I lived. So the Storms started to tell me

what little of the story they knew. Love if you recall when C.C. had

been working with you for three years she went missing for ten months.

During that time C.C. was put inside a mental hospital and gave

birth to a baby girl. B.B. took the girl and handed her over to the

Storms. The Storms, a wealthy family from the Midwest could afford

B.B.'s price for a child. Michael had to turn over shares of Stuart's

company in order to receive the child. Michael and Samantha both

wanted a baby so badly Max! I am not saying what they did was right

but I can understand it to a degree! Michael had paid a few private

eyes later to find out the child was C.C.'s . He also found out from

an old orderly that C.C.'s name wasn't even on the hospital's records.

She was listed under Chloe Ciara Smith. It took a while for him to

match up C.C. Babcock with Chole Ciara Smith but the medical records

ended up being a perfect match. I saw them Maxwell somehow the Storms

had both files in front of them. C.C.'s blood type and Chole's down

to height and weight at the time. I who know C.C. better than anyone

would have heard about her having a baby. Michael filled me in on the

fact the did shock therapy on her! O Maxwell I think B.B. was trying

to have them screw with her brain so she wouldn't remember anything.

I still remember after C.C. came home from her long trip. Do you

remember love? She didn't seem to know if she was coming or going. I

know your next question Maxwell how do I know Niles is the babe's

father? I never told anyone this but I found them in his bed together

after C.C. and I came back from our old college get together. You

recall Niles was so drugged up on pain medicine from the fall he took.

I wasn't totally sure until the Storms showed me the child's picture.

She has Niles's smile and C.C.'s good looks. I offered to help the

Storms fight off B.B. with great guilt. I have my word love that I

wouldn't speak about this to anyone as long as I lived. If you are

reading this Maxwell I am no longer bound by that promise. So my love

I am begging you to help them!

All my love,

Sarah

Fran's mouth was hanging wide open looking between Niles and C.C.

then back up to Stuart and Maxwell who now stood up. Niles looked

strange but C.C. looked badly pale all the sudden. B.B. wanted to run

out of the room roaring madly.

"I found this letter some time ago Niles… C.C… I'm sorry I wanted to

tell you both right then and there but…. You had your heart ache old

boy.. And then C.C. ended up at …" Maxwell's voice failed him just

then as B.B. stood up

"All damm lies!" B.B. got up to head towards the door. The company

at the table was in shock no one moved.

As B.B. was about to make her escape for good a young woman stood in

the door way. She had washed out the blue streak in her hair and was

wearing a gown that would put any teenage boy to drooling over her.

She looked like a younger version of C.C. but the eyes clearly a gift

of her father's

She laughed looking at B.B. shocked face. "Now now dragon lady! Don't

go running off on my account" The girl put both her hands up on B.B.'s

shoulder and slowly pushed B.B. back towards the dinner table with a

wicked grin.

"I…I…I.." B.B. couldn't get her words out and was forced back into her seat.

"Hallo Babcock! Did I miss the party? No one moved a muscle from the

table but Stuart managed to at last answer her." No my dear you have

wonderful timing"

In her hands she clearly had a few files and was enjoying the feel of

battle. "Now may I Babcock?" She turned towards Stuart.

"Please do" He said softly. Stuart Babcock needed to sit down. This

night was already too much for him but he looked softly up at the

teenager.

Fran couldn't pick her jaw up off the floor. She has to be at least

as old as Maggie? Maybe as old as Brighton!

C.C. managed to look up at the girl her eyes tearing now. Niles was

still holding her had but the shock hadn't worn off him yet. "who are

you?" her voice was barely a whisper looking up at Ellen.

Ellen managed a smile that was beyond her years. " I have been asking

that question over this past year. I am your daughter Miss Babcock.

If you give me some time I'll explain all of it. I promise!" Ellen

felt her own eyes start to tear up.

C.C. just blinked at the girl while the others remained quiet. Niles

felt his heart jump in his chest. My daughter! Our Daughter!

Chapter….Storms…

Ellen managed a smile that was beyond her years. " I have been asking that question over this past year. I am your daughter Miss Babcock. If you give me some time I'll explain all of it. I promise!" Ellen felt her own eyes start to tear up.

C.C. just blinked at the girl while the others remained quiet. Niles felt his heart jump in his chest. _My daughter! Our Daughter! _

B.B. stood up and went over to Ellen turning her around so they both were just inches away from one another. "Wait a damm moment! I want a DNA test! This is nothing more of a con artist! Look at her eyes they are nothing like Christy's or this SEVRANT!" B.B. roared like a cage lion seeking a way out.

Stuart just smiled quietly as Ellen looked deep into her grandmother's eyes and clicked her tongue allowing her metal stud to show. Ellen's act would remind anyone of a young wolf pup showing it's fangs to a stranger. Stuart decided it was time to chime in again "Kiddo I think B.B. would like an answer to that question." Stuart eyed C.C. again who was barely moving.

Ellen gave her grandmother a smirk while poking at her eye removing one contact then the other. Ellen's eyes had a deep starlight blue color. B.B. backed down seating in her chair slowly. "Now! If the rattlesnake is done?" Ellen looked again at her grandmother cowering in her seat. "I will explain myself. Do ya mind Babcock if I take over the story?" She smiled at Stuart softly.

"No Ellen go ahead." Stuart leaned over and kissed her hand with a playful smile and took his seat again at the table.

"How did you find all this out sweetie?" Fran couldn't help but speak out. Fran was eyeing Max with a mixture of worry and anger.

"Good question! Mrs Sheffield Is it?" Ellen waited while Fran gave a slow nod. "Well anyway I found out a year ago when the dragon lady showed up on my door step after the accident." Ellen started to take them all back in time.

The storm home was large with over 30 rooms and 400 acre estate in the northern part of Kansas. The home was dotted in all black trimming today done with care by the servants of the household. Ellen stayed up in her tower room for once. She didn't care if hundreds of people remained downstairs grieving nothing mattered to her. Most didn't know her parents the way she had. Ellen heard a soft knock at the door.

"I don't care Stephen!" Ellen sniffled crying on her bed curled up with her old teddy bear a gift from her mother.

"Madame Ellen we must put on a brave face and see your parents friends out." The man was in his late 60s dressed in a limo drivers uniform.

"I don't care Stephen! I don't care!" Ellen screamed out but luckily the living room was a long way down the hall.

"Madame… Ellen it's important you face this today. They are reading your parent's will and I know…" He sat down on her bed putting a loving hand on the girl's shoulder. He had been her driver since she was five years old and a trusting servant to the elder storms. Michael Storm had trusted him enough not only to be Ellen's driver but a body guard and second father to the girl.

Ellen knew Stephen's tone. It was important and she couldn't say no to him. "Alright Stephen" Ellen took the side of her blanket and wiped her eyes dry. "Lets go face the herd of people." Ellen sighed heavily and went down stairs They all seemed to be nameless ants to her crowding around in a line to offer touching words of comfort to her. Then before her a woman with the same devilish grin came up to Ellen.

"Hello my dear! I am sure to see you at the reading this afternoon?" B.B. Babcock looked like a woman that had hit the jackpot than a woman grieving the loss of a friend.

"Who are you again Mrs?" Stephen had stood protectively over Ellen eyeing B.B.

"Mrs. Babcock! I am sure you will remember that soon servant." B.B. hissed at this man's protective nature over Ellen would change. The Storms had to pay a price to gain Ellen and now it was B.B's payday.

Stephen went pale and looked down at B.B. "I think Mrs. Babcock you will be leaving until the reading." He grabbed B.B.'s arm dragging her away from Ellen.

Ellen turned towards the pair leaving.

"UNHANDED ME SERVANT." B.B. growled madly. Ellen stood there listening partly to the sorrows of one woman over her mom's passing while watching Stephen and Mrs. Babcock verbally fight.

Stephen came back a few moments later looking directly at Ellen. " What an awful woman" He growled softly taking his place back next to Ellen.

"Why is she going to be at the will reading Stephen?" Ellen looked back towards him.

"I know why Madame Ellen! She is going to cause us trouble." Stephen gave out a long painful sigh while he noticed a warm face waiting in the long line of grievers heading out the door.

"Cousin!" Eric Storm walked up and hugged Ellen tightly. " Stephen what's up mate." He took the limo drivers hand tightly.

"Master Eric a pleasure will you be staying with us tonight?" Stephen couldn't help but smile at the young man's suit.

Eric's tux pants had been cut down into shorts the jacket had been made into a vest. It was a really silly outfit for a man in his late 30s to wear but Eric was the only other living Storm besides Ellen. Eric had a promising singing career in Europe with a band called Midnight Storm. He was looking to hit it big in the States now.

"Yeah Mate if old Ellen will have me? " Eric gave Ellen a big smile.

"Course! I could use some family around me." She hugged the towering man around the chest tightly. "Are you invited to the reading this afternoon?" Ellen was hopeful.

"Nawww Barbie doll. Uncle Mike had something set up for me the bloody lawyers already contacted me about it." Eric ruffed up her hair playfully. "You mind if I bring my lady friend with me?

"I don't know did you bring your straight jacket?" Ellen had always loved her cousin. She had hoped if Stephen wasn't going to be her new guardian that Eric was.

"Nope luv but she is a great lady to be around. Maybe the four of us can stay up late tonight and talk about yer parents?" Eric's first hug was playful this one was tender and caring.

"I would like that." Ellen said softly. She noticed the room started to clear out expect for a few people. Her parent's lawyer William was in the room. Her father's business partner Thomas was still around. William seemed to be looking for someone.

"William would you like to get started?" Ellen had known this man since she was old enough to walk.

"You can't stop me from coming in here!" B.B. Babcock roared back inside the house with Stephen trying to remove her.

"Stephen she is needed and invited." William sighed softly.

Ellen gave a look back towards Stephen as she sat B.B. Babcock down and she took a seat near Thomas. "You may now start William" B.B. sounded yet again like a woman who won the lottery.

"Well as you know Michael left instructions on the day you where adopted Ellen. That letter has been sealed and is now yours." He handed the letter over towards Ellen with a smile while B.B. eyed it carefully making note of it.

"Now I'm going to read the words and wishes of Michael and Samantha Storm." William coughed to clear his voice.

Let it be known we Michael and Samantha Storm to give the following,

To Eric Storm we leave the amount of four million dollars in trust to be controlled by Stephen Cross an old friend and Servant of the household. We wish you well you wild tiger try to stay out of trouble in Europe!

To Stephen Cross, We give you a sum of Three Million dollars in our extra Swiss bank account along with our apartments in New York and Los Vegas. We hope you enjoy them old friend.

To our loving daughter Ellen, I wish we could give you more darling but for now you will be limited to the remaining accounts in New York and our ranch here in Kansas. Also you will keep the private jet. Until you reach the age of 21 Stephen will see to your accounts.

To B.B. Babcock, Your price was a high one for a child's love. I have a feeling if we hadn't agreed you would have found a cruel environment to for the baby. Let it be known we decree that B.B. will now control stock of Storm industries. She is at the point to be chairman of the board since Mrs. Babcock now controls the company.

B.B. glowed at the new found wealth she had gained. Ellen thought the woman had dollar signs in her eyes. Ellen could only feel the hate for this woman grow.

….

However B.B. will lose control to Ellen, Eric and Stephen if and only if Ellen can find her natural birth parents within eighteen months of this reading….

"The will goes on to list who controls what stock if that happens." William said softly.

"That isn't what they agreed too!" B.B. got up growling.

"Mrs. Babcock you now have control of Storm Industries. Shouldn't you be happy with that?" William handed Stephen a note whispering in his ear carefully he opened it now.

Ellen was too tired to deal with the problem of this B.B. Babcock at the moment. "What is it Stephen?" She looked over at the letter being nosey.

"It gives me custody of you Ellen." Stephen fought tears back. "Until you come of age or find your birth parents."

Ellen sighed softly at least that was a relief she had a fear that this Babcock woman was going to be. "Alright William now what?" B.B. quickly grabbed Thomas pulling him aside. William blinked thinking

"Another thing Mrs. Babcock if you please?" He managed to gain her attention." You can not sell the company until the eighteen mother period is over." He eyed the woman carefully.

B.B.'s face fell and anyone could see that is exactly what she had in mind.

"Now you can be leaving Mrs. Babcock. Stephen picked the woman up by the waist and deposited her outside the door."

"You'll pay for this servant!" She pulled Stephen down to face her and said softly. "You better make damm sure she doesn't find them or I'm coming after you!" B.B. growled and walked away.

Ellen sighed softly shaking the hands of Thomas and William as they walked out. "What are we going to do Stephen? Thomas just told me this Babcock woman is a dragon lady when it comes to destroying companies!" Ellen ran her fingers in her hair and pushed the hair behind her ear.

"My dear you have school to think about. You wouldn't worry about the company just yet. Madame Ellen I'm going to make sure Master Eric's rooms are ready. Should I make sure his lady friend has a separate room? " He didn't like the fact Eric was bringing a woman here but decided for at least tonight not to fight about it.

"Well Stephen if there is one thing I love that's a good battle. Bring on B.B. Babcock I can handle anything she throws at me!"

The room remained quiet as Ellen finished the tale of meeting B.B.. " Well, well, Well The old witch has made quiet a mess now has to clean it up!" Niles managed to chime in looking at B.B.'s pale face. Niles felt C.C.'s hand under the table hold his tightly he could feel her legs shake. C.C. was staring down at B.B. with pure hate in her eyes, but in truth C.C. was on the edge of tears.

"My father.." Ellen looked a little lost saying those words noticing Niles she started to tear up a bit. "Michael Storm left a letter behind for me. It told me little detail but gave me my first clue to who my parent where." Ellen opened up one of the files she had with her and passed down a old picture to C.C. and Niles.

The picture was of three young children all of them girls. The picture had an arrow drawn over the head of one of the playing children. C.C. tried her best to control her shaking hand and quickly passed it on to Niles.

Fran took the picture noticing Niles and C.C. was still in shock she took control. "It's just a picture not much of a lead?" Fran showed it to Maxwell and shrugged him off angrily.

"It's Sarah." Maxwell was about to recognize Sarah as a child.

"Yeah Mr. Sheffield, and along with C.C. and D.D." Ellen smiles softly.

"In the letter I was told this would be my best lead and only lead they had to give me at the time. The agreement between B.B. and The Storms didn't allow them to keep any medical records of C.C.'s once I hit fourteen." Ellen grinned and looked over at Eric who was still sitting next to D.D. "hey! Hair cut! Wake up it's your turn!" Eric blinked and grinned at his cousin.

"Hey small fry I can still best ya!" He got up and grinned over at B.B. "Enjoying the story dragon lady?" He looked then over at C.C. and Niles and gave a slight bow.

"Well you see I was doing this club ya see …" Eric was waving his hands around wildly as he started his side of the story.

"Eric.." Ellen looked at him like he was the younger not the other way around.

"Alright, Alright luv" Eric let out a large sigh. He started to paint a picture of one year ago.

"Hey baby!" D.D. snuggled up next to Eric in the kitchen. Eric had a silken robe on with an E.S. logo on one arm.

"Hey there sexy thing!" Eric grabbed

"Eric!" Ellen yelled at him breaking the mood of this story telling. "Get to the blasted point!"

"Ha! Alright, alright luv." He sighed again that his cousin was stealing his spot light. He started again trying to push the x rated version on the tale out of his mind.

"Cousin!" Eric grabbed Ellen. Ellen and Stephen had been staying in his penthouse in New York while Ellen looked for clues and schools along the east coast.

"Is that yet another tattoo?" Ellen poked at this arm noticing the letters D.D.

"Yeah luv I been with her since before ya folks funeral she's great! Her mom disinherit her thou." Eric growled lightly. "She got daughter younger than you. The kid is great man just great. Almost like you in many ways. Anyway I was wondering…" Eric looked at her sheepishly.

"Uh O. What did you do?" Ellen looked towards Stephen who just now coming in.

"Well ya see I wanted to show her my family isn't so bad. Well not as bad as her's! anyway could you and Stephen have us over for dinner along with her Dad and daughter?" He looked like a small boy begging for a piece of candy.

"Good lord she must be important Eric. Stephen I know I have a few tests next week but can we handle a small dinner party tonight?" Ellen sighed knowing her cousin it wouldn't be formal at least.

"Alright Madem Ellen but just remember you need to get that chapter done tonight!" He smiled at her as she went back into her room.

Eric looked back at Stephen. "Mate there is something I didn't tell Ellen." He frowned looking at Stephen.

Stephen sighed looking back into Eric's eyes. "What's wrong with her Master Eric? Is she another singer from a rival band? You know the last time that happened we had the Kansas police at the house for hours!" He sighed eyeing him with a glare.

"No worse than that. She is B.B. Babcock's eldest daughter." Eric looked directly at Stephen and noticed that all Stephen's color drained from his face. "You alright mate?"

"Yes Master Eric, I will make sure dinner is beyond wonderful tonight." Stephen sighed walking into the kitchen.

Eric quickly followed Stephen inside the kitchen. "Mate you haven't told Ellen about what she's doing to Storm industries yet?" He noticed that Stephen's hands started to shake.

"No I haven't Master Eric! She has had a hard enough time keeping up with her studies to worry about employees getting laid off." He growled at Eric. "Now sir you don't mind I have work to do."

"Alright, alright mate! Touché!" he grinned leaving the kitchen. Eric walked around the pad for a moment picking up the house phone to make his call to D.D. he heard that Stephen was already on the line.

"Yes Madame, I will try to keep my eyes out." He heard Stephen's long sigh on the other end of the phone.

"You better damm well not fail me servant! so far you have kept the girl busy enough!" B.B. Babcock's harpy voice rang out over the phone. "I will keep Stuart away from this 'party' just make sure that D.D. has enough to drink all should be fine.

Eric hung up the phone carefully and pulled out his cell phone. "Hallo D.D. luv we got a problem and only you can handle it." Eric quickly explained what he over heard to D.D.

"Don't worry rock star I'll make sure daddy doesn't miss it!" D.D. hung up her cell phone and called Stuart Babcock.

Later that eve D.D. and Eric showed up wearing causal shorts and shirts. Stephen answered the door to find an eight year old girl running into the living room. "Eric told me she had a play station!" The girl had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was the image of Ellen at that age Stephen thought. "Madame Ellen will be back in a moment she had to mail off her tests." Stephen eyed the girl carefully as she found the gaming system.

"Wow she's got the sims mommy!" She gave out a grin one could see she was missing a front tooth.

"Diane! Where are your manners young lady!" D.D. turn towards Stephen then towards Eric. "I see my rock star is lacking in them. Hello I'm D.D. Babcock a pleasure meeting you?"

"Stephen Cross." He took her hand and kissed it. The Babcocks had a reputation of treating servants poorly but he was different. Not only was he a servant but thanks to the Storms he owned millions.

"A pleasure Mister Cross and I am sure you now know my little hellcat Diane." She pointed over towards the girl who now had her attention taken up by the game.

"Hi!" She said loudly. " O Eric come play would ya or come watch me play!" Eric storm walked over towards Diane and sat down next to her.

Another knock at the door could have only signaled Stuart Babcock. Stephen opened the door slowly and went pale looking at the man. B.B. Babcock was suppose to keep Stuart from meeting Ellen!

"Hello there" Stuart gave his coat over to Stephen. "I'm Stuart Babcock a pleasure?"

"Stephen Cross sir." He tried to smile but was nervous if B.B. heard of this meeting he would be in serious trouble.

Diane looked over on the coffee table and noticed a gold framed picture and dropped the gaming control to pick it up. In the mean time Stuart was meeting Eric and hugging D.D. "Hey mommy this looks like you when younger and Aunt C.C." Diane held up the frame and took it over to her grandfather and mother.

"Well darling.." D.D. blinked. "Daddy that is a picture of C.C. and me with Sarah!" She handed it over to Stuart.

Stuart had wanted to meet the Storms for more than just the reason D.D. was getting herself attached to Eric Storm. It was only yesterday that Maxwell had delivered Sarah's letter to him. D.D. hadn't mentioned Eric's last name and frankly he never expected D.D.'s love interests to last more than a month at best.

"Your bloody well joking right?" Eric whispered quietly so Stephen couldn't ear.

"No rock star that's my sister and me along with a family friend." D.D. huddled around her father and Eric. "Go play the game Diane." They looked downward at the little girl and she skipped back towards the play station.

"My cousin was adopted, Me aunt and uncle left that as the only clue of her blood parents!" Eric popped the picture out of the frame to show the arrow clearly over C.C.'s head.

"Eric would you mind if I take that?" Stuart tried to ask kindly but a sense of urgency was on the tip of his tongue.

"I don't know mate. Me cousin is pretty attached to that picture right now." Eric let out a long sigh.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…. The different ring tones rocked the apartment.

"Hello" Stephen picked up the phone in the living room. "MY GOD! I am coming!" Stephen turn towards Eric. "Ellen was hit by a car! She's in the hospital we have got to go!" Grabbing the limo keys Stuart, Stephen and Eric dashed outside.

"Everything okay mommy?" Diane looked towards D.D.

"I don't think so sweetheart we will just stay here and wait." She hugged her daughter tightly.

C.C. had heard enough. She wasn't sure of everything still but could see her mother's hand behind Ellen's car accident. Letting go of Niles's hand she picked up her whiskey glass and gulped down the liquid. Slamming it down on the table quickly put Eric back in his seat next to D.D. A few moments later C.C. walked over slowly towards B.B. like a lioness about to attack.

"I hate you" C.C. picked up B.B.

"Darling you're the one that got pregnant by mistake from a servant." B.B. eyed C.C. B.B. didn't care what C.C. thought she had done everything to protect the family honor.

"Uh O here we go" Fran backed away from the table.

"Witch you sold your own granddaughter!" C.C. growled as Ellen took Stuart's cue to back away from the pair.

"You're the one who was a whore not me C.C." B.B. said this flatly Niles all the sudden stood up to defend the her honor but C.C. at that moment left no doubt that she was a Babcock. C.C. picked up the pitcher of water and quickly dumped it over B.B's head. B.B. quickly responded by slapping C.C. across the face.

"Oooo! Dinner and a show! The Babcocks know how to throw a party!" Eric Storm managed to laugh now that C.C. had a fist full of B.B's hair. Next thing anyone knew both women came crashing down on the table. The main course spraying the party goers as Noel helped his stumbling mother up on her feet.

"C.C. Stop this now!" Stuart could understand why C.C. was so upset with B.B. but she had to get it under control.

"Now at least I know where ya get yer temper from small fry." Eric could see Ellen was shaken but not surprised at this outburst.

Niles and Maxwell managed to pull C.C. off B.B. "Go away mother" C.C. yelled at B.B. who was being held by Stuart. "You better pray next time we meet Daddy's here to protect you , because I could kill you right now."

Niles looked at C.C. and understood if C.C. hadn't hit B.B. he would have. "Now now Caca don't make me get out the chains. I am sure you can whip up some hexes on her soon enough." Niles whispered into C.C.'s ear.

"Stuff it Dumbo." C.C. was lead back to her set by Maxwell and Niles.

"B.B. I think you should be leaving now." Stuart eyed his ex-wife with the same hate that C.C. had shown.

"Your not off the hook yet Daddy dear!" C.C. hissed at Stuart. "Either are you Maxwell" She eyed her business partner carefully. C.C. didn't care of why they had kept quiet. They should have come clean from the first moment Sarah's letter showed up.

"We are so going to talk about this Maxwell" Fran eyed her husband.

"Damm straight" Niles couldn't help but echo C.C.'s words

B.B. quickly left the party not wanting to be apart of this hell storm anymore. "Enjoy what is left of Storm Industries my dear granddaughter!" B.B. screamed loudly while walking out the door.

Stuart stood there talking with the manager telling him that he would make sure the damages would be taken care of. C.C. and Niles couldn't help but look at Ellen.

"Eric, I think I've had enough for tonight." Ellen Storm had never feared anything but the looks her blood parents had been given her made her weak at the knees.

"Okay cousin luv" Eric leaned over to whisper something to Stuart.

"I'm sorry folks. I guess the party is over tonight." Stuart let out a long sigh while the Storm cousins made a hasty retreat. Stuart walked over to kiss D.D. and shake Noel's hand. C.C. looked directly at her father with the same hate she had for her mother. "Can I please take you home kitten?" Stuart was begging! Babcocks never beg to anyone escially their children.

"No" C.C. did her best deadpan voice.

"You can't avoid me forever kitten" Stuart tried to look hurt.

"I can damm well try!" C.C. got up leaving the restaurant. Niles felt like it was safe enough for him to follow behind. Tonight of all nights no one would question his motives towards C.C.

"Miss Babcock!" Niles called out trying to catch a fast moving C.C. "C.C. wait!" C.C. stood in place for a moment turned to face Niles.

Babcocks don't cry or show weakness. "Niles.." C.C. couldn't help it she felt like the world had been pulled out from under her.

"Shhh It's okay C.C. Let me take you home." Niles held her in his arms and noticed her legs giving way. He picked her up in his strong arms and found the nearest cab.

"Is the lady alright mister?" The cabby couldn't help but noticed C.C.s quiet sobs.

"She'll be fine. I will take care of her sir." He carefully gave him instructions for C.C.s penthouse. "quickly please there will be extra tip in it for you." Niles knew she was going to crash any moment from the pressure of the event.

The cabby took off at full speed arriving at C.C.'s in the knick of time. Niles nodded towards Hank the doorman.

"Miss Babcock have one too many Niles?" He smiled not noticing C.C. quietly sobbing .

"You can say that Hank."

Niles walked up to C.C.'s apartment and took out his key opening the door he took her inside and towards her bedroom. "I didn't know Niles..I didn't know" C.C. wouldn't stop shaking.

"Shhh it's okay my sweet Caca. It will be alright. I love you. I will never leave you alone." Niles couldn't help it his heart was breaking.

"Niles?" C.C. blinked her tear stained red from her tears.

"Yes, C.C. I love you." He touched her cheek tenderly. "We will work this out together." He couldn't help but smile. No matter what B.B. Babcock had done they had a daughter alive and well.

"What did she do to me Niles? What did she have done?" C.C. held onto Niles sniffling.

"We will find out! I promise you C.C." He wrapped a blonde strand around his hand and kissed her forehead. "Remember no one messes with C.C. Babcock and gets away with it!" He purred in her ear playfully. "See a smile!" He lifted up her chin. "We have a daughter C.C. it can't be all that bad."

"Yeah I have one with a servant." C.C. said playfully.

"Trollop" Niles eye lit up. Niles could hear thunder outside C.C.'s window.

"Your being an old softy tonight lover" C.C. whispered in his ear.

"I can be stone cold if you wish?" Niles said back teasing her. The rain started to thump lightly against the window.

"Make love to me Niles." C.C. wanted to escape desperately in his arms.

"C.C. You have had a hard night." He couldn't help but allow his hands to roam her curves.

"Please!" C.C. pulled Niles tightly towards her. Taking her hands and undoing the tux's jacket. Niles hands search for the gown's zipper. "I love you so much." C.C. whispered softly in his ear causing Niles to stop his search and look at her.

"You do?" Niles gushed with pleasure.

"I do!" C.C. pulled at his shirt causing the buttons to pop off. Niles could no longer control himself. He jerked her gown downward and then pulled it completely off her body.

"Mother of god" Niles looked downward at her bare breasts.

C.C. purred lightly and Niles leaned down ward to take a nipple inside his mouth. C.C. grabbed Niles's shirt and ripped it completely off his chest. The thunder outside rocked the whole penthouse. At this point Niles wanted all her passion all her hate, anger love and lust. This wasn't tender love making C.C. and Niles took the emotion of the night's storm. Niles took C.C.'s hands and forced them above her head. Niles held her still while he join their bodies into one.

"I have loved you for so long." Niles whispered softly inside C.C.'s ear

Eric Storm sighed while watching his cousin talk with Stuart Babcock. "I don't know luv she seems pretty scared of the dragon lady." Eric handed D.D. her normal Rum and Coke.

"Give her a chance. She is C.C.'s daughter I think she'll handle B.B. alright." She gave her lover a soft smile.

"Ya we saw how well yer sister handled the dragon lady tonight didn't we?" Eric couldn't help but snicker. "My uncle used to tell me storms leave an aftermath." he eyed D.D. carefully. "I hope yer sister and that butler can handle what's going to come, because it's not going to be pretty."

"I know rock star. I know." D.D. sighed softly

Chapter…Aftermath…

Eric Storm sighed while watching his cousin talk with Stuart Babcock. "I don't know luv she seems pretty scared of the dragon lady." Eric handed D.D. her normal Rum and Coke.

"Give her a chance. She is C.C.'s daughter I think she'll handle B.B. alright." She gave her lover a soft smile.

"Ya we saw how well yer sister handled the dragon lady tonight didn't we?" Eric couldn't help but snicker. "My uncle used to tell me storms leave an aftermath." he eyed D.D. carefully. "I hope yer sister and that butler can handle what's going to come, because it's not going to be pretty."

"I know rock star. I know." D.D. sighed softly. "I wonder what Daddy and Ellen are talking about?" D.D. leaned over watching Stuart and Ellen talking quietly in the living room.

"Babcocks!" Eric growled "Don't you know sexy lady sometimes it's better not to know." He kissed her softly as D.D. let out a giggle

Across the room Ellen grumbled. "They are at it again." She pointed out to Stuart.

"At least they are both happy Ellen." Stuart took her hands and smiled.

"It's my fault." Ellen sighed.

"No listen, I was the one that promised you Ellen. I was the one. It is my fault child not yours." Stuart managed a small smile.

"C.C…. My mother is going to be angry at you." Ellen felt the hot tears start to form.

"Yes she will be. I didn't think at the time we found you. She nor Niles could handle the news well." Stuart sighed remembering C.C. in the metal hospital and secretly wondered if B.B. didn't have a hand in that as well.

"Do they really hate one another?" Ellen looked at Stuart's wise eyes.

"Who my dear?"

"Niles and C.C." Ellen let out the breath she was holding in. She had seen what her private-eyes had sent her about the pair. That day in the hospital they sent her over statements of people who had entered the Sheffield home. Ellen like most people found humor in reading all the pranks but started to remember that these people are her parents.

"That Babcock woman is as cold as her mother. Ellen you are a bright and warm young lady promise me you will not look into this any farther." Stephen Cross begged her from his own hospital bed four months ago.

"I promise"

"Honestly Ellen I'm not sure. I will handle C.C. You must learn this child we Babcocks bend but never break!" Stuart took his granddaughter in his arms and gave her a warm hug. "I can handle C.C.'s punishment don't worry."

"I hope so Babcock. I have grown to have a soft spot for you." Ellen smiled softly she had never had a grandfather before. Stuart had been there at the hospital when she had broken her hip from the taxi. He had been there to dry her tears after Stephen's death. The closest things she ever had was Eric's father Robert who died from a heart attack when she was only five and Stephen who died from a series of strokes.

Stuart managed to smile. Lifting his granddaughter up on her feet off the couch. Ellen limped over and gave Stuart a strong hug. "Are you alright my dear?" He frowned and noticed the girl was limping towards the closet to retrieve Stuart's coat.

"Yeah my hip bugs me after a storm." Ellen smiled

"After a Storm, when it gets cold, when she runs to far," Eric added walking into the living room.

"D.D. are you coming my dear? We can get Diane from her father's? Stuart called as D.D. came running towards him.

D.D. smiled kissing both Eric and Ellen. "Welcome to the family !" D.D. winked as they both smiled back.

Ellen stopped for a moment after D.D. and Stuart had departed.

"What small fry?" Eric looked back at his Cousin.

"Did I just see a RING on D.D.'s finger?" Ellen grinned

"HA!" Eric ran to the back rooms of the penthouse with an interested Ellen following afterwards yelling

"YOU BOTH BEEN MARRIED THREE TIMES! IS THIS ONE GOING TO STICK?" Ellen managed to grab a water pistol from a hallway closet to attack her cousin with. Eric started to laugh in the background as they both filled the penthouse with playfull laughter.

C.C. woke up to the dawn filled with doubt. She felt Niles's arms strongly around her waist and let out a sigh hearing her telephone ring.

Niles started to shift under her and opened his eyes. "Aren't you in production of Yetta's letters young lady?" Niles looked downward at C.C. who had been sleeping on his chest.

"Let the answering machine get it for once." C.C. hugged him tightly.

"Hello! This is C.C. Babcock leave a message at the beep and I'll get back in touch with you." The answering machine called out in the apartment.

"C.C. this is Maxwell…I am hoping we can talk. Listen C.C. I'm sorry please come by the office! Niles hasn't been home all night. I am worried about the two of you."

C.C. crawled upward to face Niles. "What shall we do about Maxwell?" C.C. added with a small kiss on his lips while Niles's hands rubbed her back softly. Niles looked into C.C.'s eyes

"I'm not sure, face him? We both know that he couldn't handle Sarah's death well we should hear out his reasons behind only finding this letter a year ago." Niles sighed heavily.

"Why is my blood boiling?" C.C. growled softly

"Because of those Babcocks traits of yours Caca. Vipers have a habit of attacking." Niles managed a huge grin.

"Stuff it Bell boy!" C.C. hit him lightly feeling his chest lightly. "Niles?" She looked into his eyes.

"Yes my wicked witch?" He grinned at her.

" Did you mean what you said last night?" C.C. couldn't believe it not until she heard it again.

"About your spell casting of course I did!" He grinned at her.

"About loving me?" C.C. sounded like a frighten kitten.

"Of course I did my love" Niles touched her cheek tenderly.

"I love you Niles" C.C. leaned down and kissed his proud chin while her hands found his backside.

Niles couldn't help but purr at this attention. "If you keep on weaving this spell Caca neither one of us will face our employer this morning. I am sure we need to beat on Maxwell at least once if Fran hasn't done it already." He wiggled under her. "I am sure you will want to go talk with Ellen today at some point as well."

C.C. managed to blink at Ellen's name. "Our daughter" The thought gave her a mixture of joy and guilt. " O Niles I am so sorry!" C.C. kissed each eye lid lightly and whimpered.

"Don't love." Niles took both her hands and kissed them.

"Don't what?" C.C. was lost for a moment.

"Don't feel guilty. This wasn't your fault! If I had been up front about my feelings from day one things might have been different. I have been in love with you from the moment you walked in the Sheffield home. It is I who should feel guilty." Niles kissed her lips softly as his hands found her breast.

C.C. let out a soft moan. "Takes two to tango." C.C. wouldn't think anymore Niles's hands stopped all thought at least for the next hour or so.

Maxwell didn't enjoy spending the night in the living room. Fran hated to be left out of any secret, but this one was just a betrayal she wasn't ready to handle that night. Maxwell awoke early and when in search of Niles only to find his bed empty. That fact wasn't, shocking but he had wished Niles would have returned. Maxwell had placed the order for breakfast at the nearest take out place and phoned C.C.. He regretted that Stuart had talked him into his silence. Niles was like a brother and C.C. had been Sarah's closest friend. Maxwell sat at his desk and let out a long sigh.

"Huuuunnnney" Fran let out walking inside the office. Maxwell left his head upward like a puppy expecting a treat.

"Are you willing to talk now darling?" Maxwell gave his best puppy dog look.

"No your not off the hook yet." Fran was still wearing her robe but managed at smile. Fran could never stay mad at Maxwell for long, but after long talks with Val last night over the phone she understood something.

"You going to tell me why you didn't open that letter." Fran thought she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Maxwell.

Maxwell let out a long sigh. "Fear my darling."

"Fear?"

"Yes fear! After Sarah died I couldn't deal with anything. My personally life was a mess, and we both know I couldn't deal with a children." Maxwell took Fran's hands. "I had no idea what she had to say in that letter might effect Niles and C.C., or I would have opened it once the lawyers had it delivered."

"So you allowed it to sit where?" Fran felt her forgiving nature give way. After all how many times did she mess up Maxwell's life and he had taken her back.

"In a safety deposit box. It was only after Gracie requested Sarah's blood type for a school project did I find it again. That was two days before we got married darling." Maxwell took her hands. "Do you think they will forgive me?"

"Why should I sir?" Niles walked inside Maxwell's open office and shut the door.

"Old boy are you alright?" Maxwell and Fran blinked Niles was still wearing his tux from the night before. "Is C.C. alright?"

"I don't know about the harpy she might be still casting spells on her mother." Niles managed a boyish smirk.

"Now Niles both you and Miss Babcock have had a hard night" Fran blinked. You would think both of you would come clean about your relationship by now! Fran thought to herself smirking.

"Sir, I would like to know why?" Niles eyed Maxwell.

"Fran darling I think you should go outside and allow Niles and I some time alone." Maxwell had never seen Niles this upset before.

"Okay." Fran knew Niles it was best to make a retreat and listen in on the intercom with the rest of the kids. She would have to explain the nights events to them anyway.

Maxwell waited a moment looking at Niles. "Listen old boy, I am sorry Stuart asked me after C.C. got out the hospital to keep quiet a bit longer."

"Maxwell how long have we known one another?" Niles loved Maxwell like a brother but couldn't believe any of this.

"Since we were boys" Maxwell was ready for trouble.

"Did you think there was anything I couldn't handle sir? Did I not handle things after the first Mrs. Sheffield past?" Niles tried to look hurt.

"Yes you kept me and the children going until Miss Fine got here." Maxwell shifted in his seat.

"Sir may I speak freely?" Niles still held his tongue tightly.

"Course old boy!" Maxwell wondered if he was going to be pulled around by the jacket again.

"Maxwell, I know Miss Babcock couldn't handle it at the time , but after having helped raised your children you should have known me better than that. I forgive you for now but remember this if you ever keep anything like this from me again. I will make it my life's mission to make Mrs. Sheffield remember the 'Thing" every anniversary." Niles eyed Maxwell carefully. Niles knew that Maxwell had his best interest at heart, but he wasn't sure of Stuart Babcock yet.

Maxwell shifted madly. While Niles managed a smirk. "I understand Niles."

"One moment sir." Niles went to the door and pulled it back open only to see Fran, Maggie, Brighton and Gracie fall inward. "Haven't I taught you anything! The intercom people the intercom!" Niles growled rounding them all up to serve them breakfast.

"Niles?" Maxwell called before he left the room.

"Sir?" Niles tilted his head backwards.

"C.C.? Do you know where she is?" Maxwell knew Niles's threats were going to be soft blow but C.C.'s …

"I am sure the witch will turn up later this morning." Niles managed a smirk while walking out. Maxwell shifted again in his seat not looking forward to C.C. coming to work.

Ellen jogged next to her cousin on the treadmill while trying to listen to stock reports.

"In news today Storm Industries has planed lay offs in five Kansas plants and three in Missouri. Ten thousand jobs are expect to be effected." The newscaster said rather coldly. Ellen stopped in mid jog falling off her treadmill.

"That WITCH." Ellen roared holding her right side getting up off the floor.

"Woah Woah small fry!" Eric rushed to her side. Ellen still was suffering the after effects of a cracked hip. "You better be careful"

"She is still selling the company out from under us!" Ellen roared. In truth she really didn't want to run Storm Industries but didn't want others to suffer.

"The board meets next week. The terms of your parents will are fulfilled we will get her in the end mate don't you worry." He helped her up towards a seat. Eric had temporary custody of the girl since Stephen's death.

"Eric I'm scared." Ellen looked into his eyes.

"Why luv? You never been scared of anything!" He took her hands. "Besides your going to be 17 tomorrow luv that is reason for a party." He stood up and grinned downward.

"I'm still a minor. Which one of them will get custody of me? " Ellen shivered thinking about parents that had little love for one another.

"Now, there ! What do we do after a storm?" Eric grinned lifting her chin upwards to face him.

"We face the aftermath and repair." Ellen remember Robert Storm's words.

"That's right! You and I luv created this hell storm and we will repair the damage." he lifted her up slowly. "Besides Stuart was telling me Babcocks got this backbone! They never back down from a fight!" He grinned at her. "Ya got parents again Ellen!"

"Yeah but look at them? " Ellen blinked and wondered if she sounded like B.B. Babcock just now.

"Yeah look at them. One of them is a respected Broadway producer. The other is respected by his peers. You can't go wrong small fry! Most people would kill to have had not only one set a parents to love but two? " he hugged his cousin tightly. "Besides that you still have your cousin!" He grinned at her playfully.

"Who is going to be my new uncle!" Ellen laughed.

Eric blinked thinking. "Ack! Your right!"

Ellen managed a snicker while Mary the housekeeper came in. Mary was an servant from the Kansas household that Ellen asked to come once Stephen Cross had pasted away. Ellen figured either her nor her cousin was going to be doing much housework.

"Miss Babcock to see ya." Mary walked in.

"Ooo! Send her in right now!" Eric waited behind the door and grabbed at the female coat. Lifting the female form off the floor in a bear like hug.

"Let me DOWN you…" C.C. roared while Ellen couldn't help but die of laughter.

"ermmm ermmm" Eric managed a blush. "Ay thought ya was D.D. " he backed away putting on his tank top shirt. Even with the Tank top one could see the many tattoos.

"No doubt." C.C. straighten up her coat trying to look more business like. Both Ellen and C.C. looked towards Eric who blushed again.

"Ermmm Cousin I'm sure I have some bossiness I can take care of. " Eric backed away and quickly left the room.

Ellen managed another soft giggle and grinned at C.C. "He's really not that bad. He's kinda rough around the edges but Eric's a puppy dog at heart." Ellen took a towel wiping her forehead and sat back down on a seat.

"Yeah sure if you say so." C.C. felt unsure around this girl. If C.C. had been younger one might mistake them for twins. C.C. noted the girl's limp. "Are you okay Ellen?"

"Yeah I'm tougher than I look." She grinned uneasy at her mother.

"Listen I'm not sure what to do here?" C.C. shifted from one foot to another.

"Your not sure? Think how I feel?" Ellen teased C.C. "I'm not even sure what I should call you and Jeeves."

"Jeeves?" C.C. blinked feeling like a deer in headlights

"You know Niles? The man that had a hand in me being here?" She pushed her hair back behind her ear and clicked her tongue stud against her teeth again.

"Who allowed you to get that?" C.C. pointed at the girl's tongue.

"Eric" Ellen grinned.

"Why?"

"Because he lets me get away with murder." Ellen laughed softly. "I know, I shouldn't take advantage of him." Ellen turned off the television that both her and Eric had been watching earlier. "He was just so easy to tease after Stephen's death" Ellen sighed.

"I want to know something." C.C. was unsure how to ask this.

"Yes?" Ellen waited quietly.

"Did they love you?" C.C. could remember her lost childhood spent between her warning mother and father.

"More than anything" Ellen smiled. Stuart had told her his guilt over Noel, D.D.'s and C.C.'s childhood.

C.C. managed a small smile towards Ellen. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I had known you needed me there would have been no question." C.C.'s voice trailed off.

"C.C.. We all make mistakes in our lives. This clearly wasn't your fault. I blame the dragon lady mainly." She took C.C.'s hands. "The Storm's loved me so much. I never spent a Christmas alone. I never had a nanny. The house was full of people that loved me. I am sure if you had the chance it would have been the same." Ellen wiped a tear away from C.C.'s cheek.

C.C. pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a bear hug. "Maybe…You can't stop my guilt Ellen." C.C. sighed softly. "This does make me feel better."

"Would it make you feel better if I lead you to the mental ward that B.B. kept you at?" Ellen said softly.

C.C. looked off for a moment wondering. "I think, I should talk with Doctor Bort first and let her know all that happened, but yes I would like answers. How long did Daddy know about you?"

Ellen shifted uneasy. "Don't be so hard on Babcock." Ellen mumbled.

"How long Ellen?" C.C. eyed her daughter carefully.

"Maxwell Sheffield was married when Babcock came to my bedside." Ellen looked downward.

C.C. nodded slowly. "I see."

"No you don't see! He was worried about you! Worried about me." Ellen blushed.

"Why?" C.C. blinked for a moment her father's betrayal forgotten. "Why was he worried about you?"

"He came in my hospital room. I was crying for my mother." Ellen fought back her own tears.

"I see." This just made C.C. feel worse.

"No you don't see! When Babcock told me he could lead me to my parents I felt like I was betraying…." Ellen couldn't finish

C.C. looked back into Ellen's eyes. "How did they die Ellen?"

"They were murdered" Ellen said coldly.

C.C. pulled the girl yet again in a tight hug. Within a short time the girl had not only lost her adoptive parents but a caregiver. Ellen had handled things a lot better than she would have. "Maybe you take more after Niles?" C.C. spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Do you really hate him?" Ellen saw the chance and took it.

"Well" C.C. remembered the promise of keeping her new found love a secret.

"Well?" Ellen pushed.

"I'm not a well woman that is the only way I can have a relationship." C.C. recalled the exact words she had told Fran after Niles's heart attack.

Ellen looked unhappy. "So you don't like him?"

"I didn't say that!" C.C. responded quickly

"Well you hate him or you don't!" Ellen recalled the lessons she had about reading between the lines.

"I don't hate Niles." C.C. managed to say softly.

"Awww Caca how touching." Niles stood in the doorway grinning. "Maybe she can teach you to fetch next, I never could!"

C.C. glared at Niles. "Maybe she can teach you how to button your fly?" C.C. teased back at Niles.

Ellen shifted a bit watching the pair. While Niles looked downward to check. C.C. managed a playfully grin.

"Now behave kids or I'm going to have to get the spray gun on ya!" Eric Storm walked back in wearing his normal rock and roll gear. "O lovely cousin you can go take yer shower now! I need a word with terrible two some." Eric grinned as Ellen walked out of the room carefully

"Master Eric I'm sure you had a purpose for this meeting?" Niles looked back at C.C. who shifted closer towards him.

"That be Eric, and ye be Niles." Eric grinned

"And ye be a ye ole pirate!" Niles teased back.

"Dammit mon are you always this much trouble?" Eric growled back playfully.

"Only on his good days." C.C. teased.

"Master Eric the point of this meeting?" Niles shifted while holding his hands behind his back.

"My name is Eric, and for better or worse we are family now." He straighten Niles's jacket carefully.

"Indeed." Niles eyed the rock star carefully.

"Mind if I call you C.C.?" Eric tilted his head towards C.C.'s direction.

"If you must." C.C. couldn't help but teases the man as well.

"I could call ya by yer first name if ya want." Eric teased her.

Niles shifted his look towards C.C. who's jaw hung open. "She didn't!" C.C. roared!

"She did" Eric teased while Niles laughed. Niles had no idea what C.C. stood for but he made a note to find out. "What ya laughing at butler I know all about you too."

Niles's eyes lit up like fireworks. "You do?"

"I DO!" Eric laughed and grinned at the pair. "Now that I have your attention we should get down to some business. I called you here because William will be coming."

"William?" C.C. looked towards Eric.

"Yeah my uncle's lawyer. Since Ellen has found you two at last some things need to be dealt with. B.B. needs to have her horns clipped. Ellen needs to have a legal guardian." Eric was rather enjoying the look of pure terror both of them had.

"Sir aren't you her legal guardian now?" Niles chimed in.

"My uncle's will was clear. Stephen was only a temporary guardian until she found you pair. Now that she has found you. She is yours again." Eric offered the pair some water. "Course that means you both will control her inheritance from my uncle and aunt. That means it up to you two to aid me in stopping B.B." Eric looked deeply into C.C.'s eyes. "Sooner you lot help me out. The sooner I can return to Europe and my band. I love Ellen like me sister, but the girl is an handful at times."

"I wonder who she gets that from." C.C. snickered at Niles.

"Watch it woman." Niles growled back

"Hey! HEY! Remember the water gun!" Eric took a spray bottle out of a cabinet and aimed it towards the pair.

"When will the attorney be here?" C.C. sighed

"Tomorrow afternoon, I wanted to say this before William was here. I love Ellen like my little sister. I have heard rumors of your pranks on one another. If you two do anything to make her unhappy. If you hurt her in any way." Eric gave his best devil look.

"I could say the same thing to you about D.D. and Diane." C.C. snickered back.

"Point taken!" Eric jumped up. "Now I'm sure you folks have work to do and Ellen has to get herself to school at some point today." Eric took Niles's hand then leaned down to kiss C.C.'s "Yeah I know she's late.. Sheehs she had a hard night last night" He noted the disapproving looks from the pair.

"She wasn't the only one." C.C. snickered towards Niles.

"Have you been by the house yet?" Niles asked softly as they both walked outside.

"No. I been at the theater. Maxwell can sweat out my revenge." C.C. smiled softly at Niles.

"I trust you have?" C.C. pushed the elevator's button. Niles leaned over to stop it.

"I have C.C." he looked at her.

"What?"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He kissed her hands lightly.

"Not lately." She managed a small smile.

"C.C. thank you." Niles whispered softly in her ear.

"I didn't do anything lately Niles."

"Yes you did." His hand brushed her hair behind her ear. "I trust your mind is already working on revenge on B.B.?"

C.C. managed a small smirk. " You heard me on the phone with Noel this morning before you left!" she teased Niles's jaw line with her lips.

"I knew some great Babcock justice was in order! I was wonder what was taking so long!" Niles held her tighter against him.

"Yes Niles, Justice.. Want to play?" C.C. couldn't help but tugged at his shirt buttons.

"With what your offering always witch." Niles found her lips and kissed them madly while pushing her against the elevator wall.

Maxwell dialed the number one more time.

"Hello this is C.C. Babcock my cell is either not turned on or I'm not available leave a message."

Maxwell growled hanging up the phone sighing. Fran walked inside leading Stuart Babcock into Maxwell's office.

"Ahhh Stuart how are you taking things this fine day?" Maxwell sat down as Fran glared at Stuart.

"Listen Frannie I told you, I gave my word!" Stuart glared back.

"Did I say anything?" Fran walked back out of the room shutting the door.

"What that woman can't do with guilt!" Stuart said softly.

"Yes try being married to her." Maxwell said and turned to face Stuart.

"I HEARD THAT." Fran shouted in the house.

"Have you seen C.C.?" Stuart noted the long sigh from Maxwell.

"No but Niles did turn up earlier this morning. I have yet to see C.C. today, but I understand I just missed her at the theater today. I think she's been avoiding me on purpose." Maxwell knew his partner well enough to know that wasn't a good sign for him.

"I am just worried about her." Stuart sighed.

"How as Ellen when you left her last night?" Maxwell looked upward.

"Upset and worried."

"It was a trying night for her. I think she handled things well." Maxwell sighed.

"Like a Babcock" Stuart grinned.

"Hello, Hello!" C.C. chimed in while walking into the office. Her hair was still a mess but she looked glowing!

"Ahh all targets in one office how sweet." C.C. quickly shut the office door before either man could escape. C.C. walked over to turn off the intercom. She didn't want Fran nor Niles listening in on what she had to say.

"Now kitten lets sit down and have a normal adult decision." Stuart saw the look in C.C.'s eyes.

"Why daddy fearful I might go crazy?" C.C. crossed her eyes and started to drool.

"Now C.C.!" Maxwell felt cornered.

"Dis w'at ya worried about!" C.C. purposely slurred her words. C.C. pulled out something that looked like a stick of dynamite, and took out her lighter.

"C.C.!" Maxwell roared while C.C. kept her business partner and Father cornered.

C.C. held back her laughter trying to look insane and crazed. "You never know what kind of bombs I might light!" C.C. threw it to the side of the office

"C.C! ………Kitten!" Both Maxwell and Stuart Roared trying to get the dynamite.

Maxwell came up from the pile both men created blinking. "It's fake!" He blinked back at C.C. who laughed.

"Kitten!" Stuart was shocked

"Now you both have a taste on how I felt last night expect yours went off!" C.C. grinned touching her father's cheek. "I'll give you a call later daddy! Maxwell I'm off to the theater. " C.C. was on cloud nine now.

"Thanks Nanny Fine!" C.C. skipped out of the office.

"My pleasure Miss Babcock!" Fran smiled back at C.C.

"Fran!" Maxwell called out.

"This time you both earned that! I think that's only a taste of what B.B.'s going to get!"

The doorbell rang out in the household.

"I'll get it Niles!" Brighton called out getting up

"Hello there!" Ellen smiled softly as Brighton just blinked.

"Hell…..o" Brighton responded with a high pitch voice.

"I'm here to see Niles. Is he home?" Ellen smiled brightly while watching Brighton blush

"Ye….s" Brighton couldn't find his feet.

Ellen couldn't help but giggle. "Can I come on in handsome? I can get him if you like!" Ellen touched Brighton's cheek.

Brighton wasn't sure how it happened but he felt his legs come out from under him. The rest of the household came running towards the crash!

"Master Brighton!" Niles looked at the fallen Brighton who had a clear smile on his face. "Ellen!" He looked upward towards the giggling girl

"B! are you okay?" Fran tried to bend downward but the twins wouldn't allow such a movement.

Gracie looked up at the girl. "Ahhh this explains it!" Niles couldn't help but laugh along with Gracie.

"She….e.. touched…me!" Brighton mumbled while being helped to the kitchen.

"I got this my darling!" Fran whispered softly and pushed Niles towards his daughter.

Niles walked back in towards Ellen taking her in. She was wearing something that Miss Maggie might wear on a spring day. He heard the clicking yet again of her tongue stud and suppressed a groan.

"So Jeeves I thought, I might invite you out for a little justice?" Ellen grinned

"Ooo! What do you have in mind!" Niles noted Ellen had C.C.'s look when she was out to cause trouble

Justice

So Jeeves I thought, I might invite you out for a little justice?" Ellen grinned

"Ooo! What do you have in mind!" Niles noted Ellen had C.C.'s look when she was out to cause trouble

Niles shifted uneasy in the limo seat. It wasn't often he sat in the back part of any limo, and in fact the last time he did was that dinner party. Ellen had been filling him in on exactly what she had in mind. Niles could only give his boyish grin at his daughter.

"I think it would be fitting don't you?" Ellen said softly after finishing.

"More than fitting. You have this already in the works I trust?" Niles managed a small laugh. "Where are we going exactly young lady?"

"Eerm To pick up C.C., Jeeves!" Ellen blushed four different shades of red.

"O" Niles let out softly. It was past time to let her in on the new relationship he had with C.C. It just wasn't sure how to break it to her yet.

The limo pulled up in front of the 49th street theater and Ellen hopped out. "Ya stay here Jeeves allow me to go grab her!" Ellen moved up towards the limo driver's window. "Make sure he stays put Robert!"

"Very good miss" Robert nodded his response.

Niles started to shift uneasily as the time pasted by. He knew C.C. was in production and opening day was coming up fairly quickly. The limo door flew open and C.C.'s bright face lit up that small cabin like a sun goddess.

"Remember no feuding!" Ellen said quietly as she piled in after C.C. "We should be there in about twenty to thirty minutes"

C.C. noted that the normal limo bar had nothing but sodas and candy bars in stock. "I trust this limo isn't your cousin's." C.C. teased knowing what D.D. had told her about Eric's wild nature.

"He's normally pretty good about keeping me away from alcohol and other things." Ellen clicked her stud again on her teeth.

"Not tongue piercing it seems." Niles made a face towards his daughter.

"Yeah." Ellen grinned back playfully. Her eyes went wide making a note Niles holding C.C.'s hand. "You DO! Like one another I mean!" Ellen launched herself towards them.

"Yes" C.C. couldn't help but smile the child's joy was infectious.

"Thank God!" Ellen pulled them both into a huge bear hug kissing both of them.

"Why the relief?" Niles felt guilty haven't not told her up front. He felt C.C. and him had been hammered on all sides, but his daughter had it worse.

"I didn't like to think I was some mistake." Ellen shifted uneasy.

"Ellen…" C.C.'s voice broke with emotion. " You are far from a mistake. In fact I think your what I would have been like if, I had been raised in a happy home."

Ellen shifted a bit trying to fight back her own tears.

"Don't" Niles said softly towards her.

"Don't what?" Ellen looked towards him.

"Tears are a way to heal the soul child. Your grandmother told me that as a boy." Niles smiled as he turned towards C.C. "I love her so much Ellen." C.C. gushed at Niles's words

"I love him too. I think we always have loved one another." C.C. giggled as Niles kissed her ear.

"Hey! None of that." Ellen teased them. "I am happy and relieved ,but doesn't mean I want to see my parents making out in my limo." Ellen laughed lightly. Niles and C.C. both grinned at her words. The limo came to a stop.

"We can't be there already?" C.C. blinked and looked at Ellen.

"Nawww want to come on in with me? I need back up! I have to call in a favor really quick. Uncle Noel found out Eric knew this family and well. Long story but I made a promise to Eric I would never visit another rock and roller without an adult." Ellen hopped out followed by C.C. and Niles.

All three heard the sounds of heavy metal music blasting in one of the trendiest night clubs in the city. Ellen pointed out to Niles and C.C. the name of the band. 'Iron Justice' That name caused C.C. to smirk and Niles laughing. Ellen leaned over the three unnoticed and pulled the pull on the sound system as the band stood around dumbstruck.

"I think it needs a little work Griff." Ellen waved the plug around.

"I'll be Ellen Underfoot!" The lead singer teased back running to hug her. "Take five peeps! I got me a real lady to tease and enjoy. Who is almost legal…" Griff's hug became more demanding and Niles coughed uneasy while C.C. glared at the boy. "I see you got yourself a new Stephen." Griff held out his hand towards Niles.

"Niles this is Griff. Griff this is Niles and behind him is C.C. They are my parents." Ellen smirked as Griff backed off from Ellen.

"Pleasure" Griff's strong voice now sounded like a whimper of a mouse who didn't get to take the bait away.

"Griff I need a favor, and no before you ask I can't repay you back that way." Ellen rolled her eyes towards Griff.

"But I have these wild dreams about you." Griff teased.

"Care to share them with the rest of the class?" Niles gave his best protecting look

"GRIFF. Back to the subject at hand." Ellen handed him a folder while C.C. looked on with a small smirk. "You think your dad would do me that favor?"

"You know what he will want in return don't ya?" Griff was deep in thought. "How long do you need this to go for?"

"As long as he can without putting himself in legal risk. This woman is a pain in the ass make sure he knows that. It has to be done in that room, and in that place understood?" Ellen looked towards Griff again.

"Yup just have Eric deliver the Harley bike tomorrow and all shall be arranged." He closed the file and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "O before I forget! I was going to bring this by before me and the band left town since I will not be here Friday." He handed over a small wrapped package. "Happy early birthday Ellen. You had better watch out because in one more year your totally legal." He grinned walking off.

It dawned on Niles looking towards his daughter. "You were not even going to tell us?"

"Honestly jeeves after all that's been going on. I forgot myself." Ellen blushed quietly hiding the unopened gift for later.

"Still." C.C. had the same shocked look on her face. "What do we get the girl who has her own limo and plane at her calling?"

Ellen mumbled something playfully skipping out in front of them.

"What did she say?" C.C. turn towards Niles who blushed.

"She said a sibling." Niles laughed pulling C.C. into his arms and giving her a hot kiss. "We can work on that later." Niles teased her. "Witch." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Servant" C.C. blushed kissing him now with full force while the band onstage regroup and gave out cat calls.

"Ewww" Ellen couldn't help but smile despite herself. "Are you two coming?"

Niles took C.C.'s hand and followed Ellen out the door.

Tri-State Ward had been closed since last year. The complete was nothing but a ghost town. C.C. looked around the parking lot trying to picture being dragged here by B.B. "I wish I could remember this." C.C. recalled her session with Bort who told her the memory shouldn't be force and might come with time.

"I wish I could remember a few things myself." Niles let out a long sigh.

Ellen was shifting around trying to break in the locked building. "Miss Storm!" an uniformed secerity guard came up and took her hand in a firm handshake. "I'm sorry. I'm late." He frowned.

"Make sure your not late Thursday." Ellen eyed the guard who unlocked the doors. "Shall we?" She held the door open for her parents.

C.C. took a long look down the dark hallway as Ellen turned on the lights. "It isn't much right now. Eric and Noel have a few people coming they are going to work well into the night. I think D.D. offered to work on the building herself." Ellen smirked .

C.C. had a deep sick feeling in her gut that was rising upward making her feel dizzy. "C.C.?" Niles looked over noticing the color had drained out of her face. It was only a few moments later before C.C. tumbled to the floor passed out cold.

C.C. leaned upward feeling the cold wash rag being rubbed on her face. "Lay down Miss Babbock. Oi at least your color is coming back." Fran smiled softly as C.C. lay back down. C.C. was in Niles's room as the world started to come back in focus.

"Niles? Ellen?" C.C. said softly

"Niles will be up in a moment. Ahh perfect timing she's awake." Fran smiled at Niles who stood in the door way.

"Thank god! The doctor is on his way should be here any moment." Niles came to sit by C.C.'s side on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah , but I think I've been better." C.C. took his hand and Fran took that as a sign that she should quietly depart.

Fran walked down the back stairway to find Ellen and Brighton in the kitchen talking. Brighton who was getting used to the idea this was Niles's daughter was holding a whimpering Ellen. "I shouldn't have brought her there."

"C.C. would have gone anyway Ellen." Brighton was blushing while holding the girl. Fran thought this was very cute.

"She's up sweetie. Your dad is with her now." Fran smiled as Ellen dried her tears. I will never to used to the fact Niles has a daughter and with Miss Babcock oi! Ellen went running up the stairs towards her parents. Brighton decided it was time to make a retreat.

"Not you." Fran grabbed a hold of him.

"What Fran?" Brighton blushed again.

"You like her?" Fran smiled at him.

"Well, maybe I'm not sure." Brighton looked downward. "Do you know she's already in college? Speaks four languages?" Brighton's eyed lit up.

"Oi, yeah she is so C.C.'s daughter." Fran smiled at her son. "Something you might want to remember young man. That girl is still underage."

"Don't you trust me Fran?" Brighton frowned

"Course I do sweetie but remember Niles is going to be protective over her." Fran smiled lifting up his chin.

"He doesn't have a chance with her anyways." Maggie walked inside the kitchen with her boyfriend Michael behind her.

"Says who?" Brighton growled.

"She's rich, her cousin probably has rock stars over all the time. You think she's going to date you?" Maggie teased. "As if"

"I'm doomed" Brighton banged his head back on the table.

Niles lead the doctor upstairs after a few moments alone with C.C. He walked back in the hallway. He eyed Ellen carefully and they both waited. "She's tried Niles. I would like to run a few tests next week to make sure. I gave her something to help her sleep." Niles nodded and took the doctor's hand showing him out. Ellen looked in on C.C.

"Are you okay?" She said quietly

"Yes. Remember we bend but never break." She teased back yawning. "I wish that doctor hadn't given me that pill" C.C.'s eyes closed slowly.

"It's okay mom go ahead and sleep" Ellen took her hand while C.C. smiled softly. Niles watched in the doorway smiling at his new found family and feeling the small box in his pocket.

"Soon perhaps?" Niles said to himself closing the door.

Ellen and Niles walked down towards the kitchen again. "So the pieces are ready?" Niles smirked

"Yeah the game is afoot. I am still wondering something. I know C.C. got her revenge against Mr.Sheffield and Babcock. What do you have planned?" Ellen smirked at her father.

"For Mr. Sheffield nothing at the moment. For your grandfather I have something in mind." Niles smirked.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Ellen repeated Niles's words from earlier today.

"Not yet young lady." He winked and started dinner. "Would you like to stay?" Brighton came passing in the kitchen again blushing as soon as Ellen meet his eyes.

"Sure daddy dear." Ellen joked as she went towards Brighton.

"Oi this can't be good." Niles watched the pair with a grin.

B.B. Babcock didn't get mad at anyone she destroyed them. She had set that servant Stephen Cross to the Storm's home when she turned five. B.B. hadn't expected Stephen to have turned on her the way he did. She pulled enough strings to keep Martin Cross (Who was Stephen's nephew) longer inside a Turkish jail only to have her plans foiled by Eric Storm.

"Yes I'm freaking coming." B.B. answered the phone with a growl. She didn't want to attended this board meeting. Storm Industries had brought her millions. It's bad enough D.D. was going to marry that Eric, and now she had a butler spawn for a granddaughter. B.B. had moved the headquarters of Storm to New York despite the protests of the board now all gathered to see her turn over the company to Eric and Ellen.

"What's left of it anyway." B.B. snickered walking inside the building. B.B. was always ready for battle she was the symbol of the saying 'dressed for success' B.B. had been expecting the normal board members but this was unnerving. She looked at the board room to find Niles, D.D., Noel, C.C., Eric and Ellen Storm waiting for her.

"Well hello grandmother dear." Ellen managed to smile from the chairman's seat.

"Your in my seat butler spawn." B.B. growled as C.C. and Niles jumped up. Ellen just raised her hand towards her parents.

"I'm here to call the meeting of the major stock holders of Storm Industries, Along with…Alliance Global…Orion International… " Ellen listed about ten different companies watching B.B.'s eyes glare.

"Your just a child you can't own this stock." B.B. hissed.

"Yeah she can …" Eric walked over and gave B.B. a huge hug. "Mom!"

B.B. snickered and glared at D.D. "You didn't marry this creature D.D.!"

"I sure did!" D.D. smiled showing off her wedding ring.

"Back to what my cousin was saying. I at least as of five minutes ago controlled her interests. Ellen wanted me to make sure who had no place on any board in the country. So mother dear thanks to Noel and Stuart I just went down the line buying enough controlling stock." Eric grinned walking past Ellen giving her a high five.

"You don't have a head for business boy." B.B. growled.

"He doesn't but I do. The one thing you taught me mother I can talk investors out of anything. With Eric's money and my skills they sold us the stock we needed." C.C. smiled she was enjoying this.

"I'm leaving" B.B. glared placing a call on her cell phone.

"You wouldn't find Josh there Mrs. Babcock." Niles felt it was his time to play. "In fact all your 'Servants' are now with new employers this afternoon. I doubt you will be able to hire anyone within New York city."

"HOW DARE YOU!" B.B. screamed as the doors to the boardroom flew open. Two men in white coats stood with a straight jacket. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" B.B. turned around to face the men who came for her followed by a well dressed balding man.

"I told you doctor she is a sick woman." Noel said softly.

"NOEL! C.C.! D.D. this isn't funny!" The orderlies put B.B. in the jacket and lead her out the boardroom to claping Storm employess.

"Thank you Mark!" Ellen hugged the bald man with a grin.

"I can only hold her at that place overnight you understand?" He sighed handing over papers for each of the Babcock siblings to sign. "I wish I could keep her in longer. I think Mrs. Babcock could use help."

C.C. fought feeling pale again. It was unreal seeing her mother in that jacket.

"C.C. darling are you alright?" D.D. whispered softly in her sister's ear.

"I'll be fine it's just unreal to think she's going to be spending the night in the same mental ward she sent me to have Ellen." C.C. pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Unreal but I like to call it some Justice." Ellen giggled softly as Noel's phone rang.

"Hello Dad what's up?" Noel had a strange look on his face. "Really dad? I don't think the staff went on strike?… They left?" Noel blinked while Niles had a smirk on his face.

"Niles?" C.C. looked towards him.

"I thought your father could learn a few lessons himself. His staff will return in a few days they are all enjoying a paid vacation thanks to Ellen."

"Your so baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad." C.C. teased.

"You don't know the half of it." Niles winked.

"Well that was fun. I will eight by tens made of B.B. in that jacket. Good blackmailing material." Ellen grinned and sighed noticing William and Thomas coming inside.

"Hey stranger!" Thomas hugged Ellen.

"Well from this moment Thomas we all agree that you're the man to repair the damage B.B. caused. So if you need anything from the board you can answer to my mom." Ellen grinned nodding towards C.C.

Ellen had gotten into the habit of calling C.C. and Niles, Mom and Dad.

"I Shall get ready the move back to Kansas." Thomas walked out.

"Now my turn." William handed C.C. and Niles sheets of paper. "As of this moment Michael's and Samantha's Will is fulfilled. You are both Ellen's legal guardian. I will leave you to work out the details of custody?" William hugged Ellen and walked out.

"Thank god! I'm tired of me mates always drooling over my baby cousin." Eric smiled also hugging Ellen.

"Ah! Your too kind to me Uncle Eric." Ellen snickered and hugged both him and D.D. Then Noel came by to give her a hug. All of them walked out leaving Niles, C.C. and Ellen alone.

"So how are we going to work that out?" Ellen teased them then noticed C.C.'s color. "Wow C.C. you don't look well." Both Ellen and Niles rushed to her side

"I just need to sit down for a little bit that's all." C.C. sat slowly in the chair.

"Well for tonight how about I stay with C.C. since she can't seem to stop changing color." Ellen looked towards Niles worried.

"I am not missing your party tonight." C.C. glared at them.

"Now Caca if you don't behave you'll miss more than the party." Niles teased.

Niles was hoping tonight his plan would work and this time C.C. would say yes.

"Well I'm going to run to the theater really fast." C.C. looked at Ellen and Niles's glares. "Okay, Okay I'll go home and rest before the party." C.C. grumbled.

C.C. grumbled leaving the room while Niles looked at Ellen. "Is that cousin of yours going to be ready?" Niles hoped the mood would be just right.

"Eric might be a big baby, but he's never failed to deliver." Ellen crossed her fingers. "Meanwhile want to make a quick trip?" Ellen took her father's arm with a smile.

"Mr. Sheffield was kind enough to give me the rest of the afternoon off. It would be my pleasure to come with you."

Fran put her hands on her enlarged belly feeling the twins kick. "Oi you two better stop fighting."

"Hey Fran what time is the party tonight?" Gracie came walking in.

"In an few hours my darling." Fran managed to smile at Gracie.

"Oi! That's not enough time." Grace called out running upstairs. Niles came walking down stairs dressed in an normal suit.

"Ellen said this was an casual party." Fran teased.

"I'm casual" Niles looked down at his feet.

"Spill!" Fran looked at him.

"I can't yet." Niles looked worried.

"I could help you sweetie." Fran smiled abit.

Niles shifted and pulled out the small jewelry box he had been carrying all week. Fran opened it and was in awe.

"I have had that for a few days now." Niles smiled at his best friend.

"O Niles it's lovely." Fran noted the red ruby wedding band "Rubies thou? " Fran questioned.

"For the fire she lit in my heart." Niles blushed.

Fran put her hand over her chest. "C.C. has to say yes this time!" With that Niles's courage left.

"Maybe I shouldn't do it tonight." Niles grumbled.

"Your going to do it TONIGHT!" Fran jumped up and down.

"Quiet! I don't think they heard you in Canada." Niles looked nervous.

"It will be okay sweetie how can she say no?" Fran patted him on the back while Maxwell came inside the kitchen.

"Hey old boy do you think this is nice enough for Ellen?" Maxwell showed a gold locket to Niles.

"It's lovely sir!"  
"I had some trouble trying to figure out what to get the girl who has everything. Did Ellen give you a hint of what she wanted?" Maxwell looked at Niles.

"She did sir." Niles smirked remembering.

"What does she want?" Fran was curious.

"She said 'a sibling'" Niles walked quickly out of the room.

The Hard Rock café had been rented out for the night to Eric Storm who was determined throw a fun bash. He of course limited the amount of his rock and roll friends on the invite list expect for his band mates who all knew Ellen personally. A stage was set up while his band mates played guitar softly. The normally wild Midnight Storm was now tamed out of respect for Ellen.

"Thanks mate for allowing me to do with for Ellen." Eric hugged Niles wildly. Eric hair was totally purple and spiked wildly. He was wearing his black leather jacket and pants. Niles managed to blush knowing that he didn't know his own daughter's birthday until lately. That was of course not his fault.

"Your friends aren't going to get rowdy are they?" Niles eyed him carefully.

"Course not mate they are perfect gentlemen around Ellen" Eric flashed a bright smile.

"Course" Niles winked at him.

"And what you requested, it's done!" Eric patted him on the back. "If a Babcock can marry me, surely C.C. will take ya!" Eric winked and walked away.

"Yes, but your worth millions." Niles sighed softly his courage leaving him again.

"Are you okay Jeeves?" Ellen came up behind him smiling. She like her cousin had a black leather jacket, expect she was wearing blue jeans instead of leather pants. "Hey I told you causal clothing you nut!" Ellen teased him.

"I want to look my best for you." Niles teased her and handed her a card. "This is from my parents. They would like us all to come visit them soon they are dieing to meet you."

"Really?" Ellen blinked

"Really in fact they are planning some family reunion for you." Niles smiled looking at her shocked face.

"Hey baby." C.C. walked up hugging Niles tightly from behind.

"Heya Dumpling" Niles teased back. "You're looking better."

"Maybe it's just from stress." C.C. said softly "Wow this place looks great."

About fifty people filled the café milling around talking. Fran of course was showing off her pregnant belly while Maxwell was talking with a member of Midnight Storm about Broadway. Later, Ellen looked around smiling she couldn't be more pleased with all this as the band played instrumentals.

"Would you like to dance?" Brighton came up after Gracie and Fran pushed him forward.

"I thought you never ask!" Ellen blushed taking his hand and was lead out on the dance floor.

"That one might be trouble!" Niles waved over towards Brighton and Ellen teasing C.C.

"Brighton's a good kid." C.C. smiled softly as Niles stopped dancing for a moment. "What?" She blinked.

"You just got his name right on the first try." Niles teased her.

"Ha!" C.C. giggled as Niles purred in her ear.

"Would ya look at those two?" Fran pointed Niles and C.C. out to Maxwell.

"Yes my darling?"

"I'm a sucker for a happy ending!" Fran started to sniffle quietly has Maxwell took her hand. "Me too my dear, but I have this funny feeling Niles hasn't completely let me off the hook yet."

"I'm sure he'll strike ya when you least expect it. Oi!" Fran blinked holding her stomach. "Maxwell….Maxwell.."  
"Darling?"

"I think I'm going into labor!" Fran roared and Maxwell blinked. The twins were not due for another two weeks.

"Let me get your coat. I will see that the children are informed and they can head to the hospital!"

"My son is dancing with one of the richest heiress in the country and you want him to leave?" Fran grumbled while being dragged out. Maxwell had enough time to stop in front of Grace and get Fran outside. Grace came tumbling onto the dance floor to grab Maggie and her new husband Michael.

"Brighton!.. Brighton!" Gracie roared over the noise.

"I think your sister is looking for you." Ellen teased noticing Brighton could only see her.

"Mm?"  
"Fran's in labor!" Gracie called out making the party stop.

Niles blinked grabbing C.C.'s hand and helping Brighton and Gracie out the door.

"Ellen you don't want to leave your party!" Brighton blushed noticing he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Eric will handle things until I return, besides this is fun too. You remember the signal right? " Ellen grinned

"Oooo!" It at last dawned on Brighton

"O brother." Maggie rolled her eyes at the pair. The children piled into one limo while Niles and C.C. followed in another.

For a moment C.C. felt lost sure they where heading towards the hospital. "Niles where are we going?" C.C. blinked as Niles had a small grin on his face. This was it what he had been planning with Fran. Now he started to pray in the back of his mind it would work.

"Ahh yes we are here." Niles noted as a doorman dressed in medieval garb opened the door. C.C. walked out to some kind of garden covered with Christmas lights. It made the area look like it was covered in stars.

"You had Fran scream that to get me out of there?" C.C. eyed him as music started to play.

"I did." Niles smiled taking her hands leading her out towards the gazebo. C.C. felt swept away in the moment as soft light tunes flooded the night. In his arms she was safe. Suddenly C.C. heard a soft and tender female voice start to sing.

Just once in a lifetime

Love shines in the night

Where no storm can hide

Leave your fears behind

Just once in a lifetime.

Put your hand in my

Let our hearts combine

Just once in a lifetime.

C.C.'s was so light headed in his arms and the music carried her away. Something about the voice and the power behind it. C.C. saw Niles pull away out of her arms and wanted to whimper in pain, but then he took to one knee.

"C.C. for the fifth time Marry me please." Niles looked up at her with tears in his eyes the music effected him as well.

C.C. stood there for what felt to be a lifetime to Niles.

"C.C.?" Niles worried that this all was for nothing.

"Yes" C.C. let her own tears fall now.

"Yes?" Niles blinked

"Yes ..I will marry you!" C.C. said softly and Niles lifted her up in his arms at that moment fireworks started to go off as they both enjoyed a soft yet loving kiss.

Ellen grinned watching from afar with the other Sheffields. Fran placed her hand on her shoulder softly as Ellen put down her microphone turning it off. "Truly a happy ending." Maggie smiled just as brightly as the rest.


End file.
